Brent
|minions = |enemies = Wolfgang, Dolion, Anubis (formerly), Jack Cat, PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Hornhead, Hornie|likes = Cosmic magic, power, appreciation, ruling magic carpets, his friendship with Charles, hot tubs, dance parties|dislikes = Wolfgang's tyranny, not being with Charles, threats to Lampara|powers = Physical strength Flight|possessions = |fate = Moves into the Lampara palace along with Charles}}'''Brent '''is a supporting character in the Prancer Elwood animated feature film, ''The Nature Dragon. ''He's an energetic griffin and the childhood friend of Charles and later becomes his royal herald when he becomes the king of Lampara. Background Brent has lived in a cave along with the other genies, griffins, magic carpets and sentient treasures for almost his whole life. As a child, Brent was best friends with Prince Charles of Wolfwood Mountain. However, being the prince, Charles had to leave Brent and tend to his duties as prince. Charles promised Brent that as soon as he's king and that he has gained freedom and independence, he'll move in with him and spend more time with him. Brent, unfortunately had to say goodbye to Charles when his family had to leave Wolfwood Forest when Robert and Giselle felt that their children could be in danger under the rule of King Wolfgang. During Charles' absence, Wolfgang was shown to be a cruel ruler as he mercilessly executed creatures that broke the anti-magical creature law. Brent then kept the residents of the cave safe and hoped that someday anti-magical creature law would be abolished and hoped that wherever Charles was, that he was alright. Personality Because of his young age, Brent is rambunctious, exuberant, always happy and is eager to help. During his childhood, he enjoyed playing with Charles and saw him as the brother he never had. He respects Charles' role as a prince and accepted the fact that he had to leave early to tend to his duties as prince. As Brent grew older, he matured into a young adult and grew a sense of duty and responsibility. When Wolfgang was shown to be a homicidal ruler, Brent took his role as ruler of the cave seriously by keeping them in the cave and away from Wolfgang for their own safety. Just like most of the Woodlanders, Brent remained optimistic and believed that life will be better in the forest someday. In the meantime, Brent befriended Marty, a Pegasus from Mount Olympus and began to travel through the forest protecting and rescuing creatures throughout the kingdom. By the end of the film, Brent reunites with Charles and the two end up moving into Cave Lampara and taking their time to catch up on all of the times that they've missed over the years. In the films or episodes of the cartoon series that Charles leaves the kingdom for an extended period of time, Brent is usually left in charge to watch over the kingdom and that's what he does. The power that he's been given, he uses it wisely and not only rules Lampara successfully but forms a loving and even closer friendship with the residents of Lampara. Physical appearance Brent is a slender and muscular griffin with white feathers and a yellow beak around his head and black fur on his chest and legs. Just like the residents, Brent is shirtless and only wears pants. Appearances The Injured Hockey Player Brent is first seen practicing for the final games with teammates. Just as Charles was about to shoot the puck into the goal, he tripped and fell. Brent immediately came to Charles and helped him up. Later in the episode, Brent learned that Charles has to get prep for surgery and that his brother, Matthew will be taking his place. As Matthew was getting ready for practice, a Mammal player was welcoming him into the team but Brent came in and said that just because, he's taking Charles' place in the game, doesn't mean he's their friend. During the practice, Matthew tried to shoot the puck but he ended up falling and missing. Brent came by to tell Matthew, that his effort to play hockey was lousy. Matthew became angry at himself and left the ice rink. He was planning to quit the hockey team but thanks to Charles, he decided to try again. Matthew began to play better at hockey and Brent began to accept Matthew as a member of the team. The next day, the Mammals were playing against the Red Bulls. The first rounds went smooth for the Mammals. The Red Bull team captain decided to let the taller and stronger bulls play. With those bulls on the team, the Bulls began to score more points than the Mammals. The Mammals and the Bulls were tied and they needed one more point to win. Matthew had the idea of using a forgotten hockey technique. The technique successfully helped Matthew win the hockey game but it caused him to become very dizzy and faint. He was immediately taken to the hospital where he was woken up and revealed to have lost memory of what happened the last hour. While talking with Charles, Brent came into the hospital room to give the trophy, saying that he deserves it. He also asked Matthew, if he could join the Mammals, on a trip to Paul's Pizza Parlor for a celebration party. The Black Lion 2 Brent makes a cameo appearance, he is seen in the hallway talking with a student. He isn't seen again or mentioned for the rest of the film. The Black Lion Brent, along with the Mammal Hockey Players will assist the School Gang on their adventures. Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Athletes Category:Animated characters Category:Reformed characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Students Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anti-heroes Category:Mentors Category:American characters